


Such a Great Fortune We Have

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also a tease of heel Charlynch, Charlynch being dorks as usual, F/F, Fluff and Angst, God I Miss those two dorks together, Kept it PG-13, Little smut, Perhaps a tease of the Charlynch reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Charlotte and Becky decided to have a dinner date except in the form of a hotel room and not an expensive restaurant. Taken place after Money In The Bank. A follow up to As Long As I’m With You.





	Such a Great Fortune We Have

Charlotte plopped down on the bed, still drying off her blonde hair and well needed shower. She currently awaits Becky to arrive with Chinese food to eat. It was a great night for a lot people at Money in the Bank. But a even great night for their best friend Bayley who won the Smackdown Women’s Championship just an hour after winning the Women’s Money In The Bank match. She was so happy that Bayley put her over, despite Charlotte putting Becky over to win the title beforehand. 

Charlotte felt the vibrations from her phone, it was a text from Becky. “Got some Chinese. On my way up.” It instantly put a smile on Charlotte’s face. Charlotte wanted to have a dinner date with Becky, in the comfort of her hotel room. It’s their first date (in private that is) since they both proposed to each other after WrestleMania. 

Creative had plans for Becky to drop one of her titles so she can be on Raw full-time especially now that she’s the Raw Women’s champion. Making the decision to, have Charlotte put over her to win the Smackdown Women’s title then Bayley would make the cash-in. Of course, Becky was relieved that she would not have to be on both Raw and Smackdown Live anymore despite the messy Wild Card rule, but obviously upset she would not be Becky 2 Belts no more. Don’t forget traveling to live house shows back to back, it was tiring days for The Man nonstop, it also took a strand on Becky and Charlotte’s relationship since WrestleMania, but like great relationships, nothing has ever stopped them.

Charlotte got back up to put the already damp towel in the hamper in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Becky enters the room with a bag of Chinese food in hand. Despite losing her title, she was in a great mood, her best friend become the champion, and for the first time in a good time, she actually has time to spend with the love of her life, who is also her fiancé.

“Charlie my love, I’m here. I swear, these idiots at Uber eats really want me to slap their heads off, delivery fees my ass. But we got everything, including your fav...” Becky looked in the bag to check if everything is accounted for. Only to look up and her face contorted in a cringed fashion. 

Charlotte walked out the bathroom, happy to see her fiancé, but confused on why she wasn’t moved a step, turns out she was looking at Charlotte’s tee, which is a Becky two belts shirt. 

“Really?” Becky kept her cringey composure and deepened her voice.

“I love you?” Charlotte hesitated while appearing with an awkward smile on here, hoping Becky will understand.”

“Your lucky I love you too, you tall dork.” Becky shook her head, meeting Charlotte with a passionate filled kiss. 

“So, how is our hugger of a champion? She’s still joining us?” Becky sat down on the sofa.

“Actually, she’s not. Last time I checked, Xavier wanted to do something with UpUpDownDown with her, then i think she’s having a FaceTime date with Sasha.” Charlotte plop down on the couch, stretching her entire body.

Becky sets down the bag and took out the food to place it on the table next to the sofa. Charlotte gets comfortable on the couch. Becky handed Charlotte vegetable lo mein with white rice, while Becky had steamed beef with mixed vegetables.

Becky addressed the matter, while having her first bites. “Did you get the chance to talk to her?”

“I did after I worked out. She said said she was okay, visiting her folks up in Boston, and just doing fine by herself.” 

“She seems pretty occupied out the ring. It’s been hard lately for her. Reminds me of having deal with the higher ups turning a blind eye. But she’s strong, it’s why the boss. She will overcome, I know it.” Becky swallows her last bite, circles her fork around the container.

“Sometimes, I feel like it’s my fault.” Charlotte’s voice goes soft while lowering her container to her thighs. 

“How? You didn’t do anything.” Becky’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That’s the point, I didn’t. But I feel bad. Our feud three years ago, every time she dropped the title to me, I always see her crying backstage, so upset that she never knew why they always pull the carpet from her.” Charlotte can easily recollect the number of times, just confronting and comforting Sasha after their championship matches when she loses the title to Charlotte for most of their famous feud in 2016. 

It broke heart to pieces seeing the blood, sweat, and tears Sasha has done in the ring to finally become the Raw Women’s Champion, only for her to lose it in a short amount of time. Sometimes Charlotte feels that it’s her fault that her stagnant push is the reason that Sasha does not have a longer reign as champion.

“Still it’s not your fault.” Becky puts aside her food to cup Charlotte’s face, tossing a strand of blonde hair from her ear.

“It should’ve been. No wonder people don’t like me.” Charlotte’s demeanor still feel gloomy.

“Charlotte, it’s not in your favor. It’s the nature of the job. It was hell trying to prove those bastards that I mean something to this company, and what do you know, I went from being in the Preshow at WrestleMania last year to going on to the main event and becoming the Champ Champ.” Becky tries to perk up Charlotte back in a positive mood.

“We all gotta get up before the referee hits the ten count. Sasha, she’s a fighter. She be back before you know and show these ladies who’s really the legit boss.” Becky rubbed her hands through Charlotte’s hair and touching foreheads softly.

“You do realize she may come for you and your title. I don’t think calling her a hack will get right by her.” Charlotte pulled away just to glance at Becky, reminding her of the interview “calling out” Sasha to come back to the ring.

“If it lits a fire in her arse to get her back. Plus, i worked it by her, we are okay.” Becky shook her head and shrugged with pure confidence.

“I hope your right, Becks.” Charlotte laughed while taking back her plastic container off the table to resume eating. Becky would follow suit as the two continued their date night.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

“Wow, that was a-may-zing. I think this counts as a cheat meal.” Charlotte so overwhelmed with the great food she has ate. Rubs her toned stomach.

“You told me you had pizza on Friday and Stromboli on Saturday night. You had a cheat weekend, Char.” Becky scratches her hair, feeling the effect from tonight’s dinner.

“I’m surprised my abs never dissipated yet.” Charlotte pulled the hem of the shirt to reveal those magnificent abs of hers, trailing her stomach filled with lo mein.

“Because your a freaking Amazon, I may be full but just looking at that six pack, I might make some room myself.” Becky enlarges her eyes, swirls her tongue over lips looking at that made from mable midsection of the queen.

“And I’m the dork. What does you fortune say.” Charlotte lightly pushes Becky to her corner of the couch. 

Becky crack open the fortune cookie, reveling the little piece of paper with the inscriptions.

“It says... your smile lifts up your day.” Becky eyes the worded inscriptions, bringing a smile to her face, and projecting onto Charlotte.

“Well it does. Just because The Man isn’t like the lasskicker anymore, that smirk of yours is to die for.” Charlotte shot her famous wink at Becky, hoping to get her point.

“Your just saying that so i don’t get upset because you beat me tonight and you wearing my shirt is just teasing me.” Becky hides her blush.

“Is it working?” Charlotte scoots closer.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Becky rocks her head side to side with a smile.

“Let’s see what this one says.” Charlotte grabs her own fortune cookie and cracks it with her thumbs.

“Maybe you’ll get some winning numbers. Maybe we could finally retire and move to the Bahamas.” Becky moved up close to find out what fortune Charlotte has.

“It’s nothing.” Charlotte curled her lips and shrugged as she crushed the little paper.

“That was our future. I should rip your arm off for that.” Becky was taken aback as to find out why Charlotte tossed it aside.

“Trust me, it wasn’t anything special.” Charlotte continues to not show any care whatsoever.

“If your that optimistic, what did it say?” Becky continued with the line of questions.

“”True love is on its way. Make room!” I don’t need to make room, because I have plenty of space, just for you.” Charlotte finally caved in, telling Becky what was inscribed on the paper.

The look on Becky’s face tells it all. Charlotte’s words made her heart do backflips, her face is all allure and hooked on Charlotte’s charm. 

“It’s a good thing that I moved in.” Becky got closer to Charlotte, fallen for her charm.

“I guess tonight isn’t a total waste. Are you still upset about not being Becky Two belts no more?” Charlotte pouted in front of Becky.

“Now you see, all was great until you had to mentioned. Shame on you, Charlotte Flair.” Becky annoyingly groaned and rolled back her eyes, then straddled onto Charlotte’s waist.

“What can I do to make it up for you?” Charlotte’s voice turned very risqué as she got settled in place for Becky.

“Well, my first option was to tear your arm off, but there is a second option.” Becky pointed her finger on her head, attempting to think.

“I think I should take my chances with option number two.” Charlotte bit her bottom lip while her eyes point stared seductively at Becky.

“You’ll love that wouldn’t you?” Becky’s smirk grew more bigger, as her face trails through Charlotte’s neck then cupped gently on her face.

“Damn skippy.” Charlotte gleefully replies

“Can’t believe I got engaged to this dork.” Becky rolls her eyes back once again, still hooked on Charlotte’s charm.

“Oh just shut up and let’s get this over with.” Charlotte silences Becky with a lingering kiss. Becky adds torque on her portion of the kiss. It made Charlotte grunt in her mouth, prompting to trail her hands all over Becky’s back.

She then grabbed Becky by the waist thanks to her long, muscular arms from off the couch. As they walked over to the king sized bed, Charlotte took advantage of giving Becky sweet neck kisses that made her erupt in a mix of laughter and moaning.

————————————————————————————————————

“That was a-may-zing.” Charlotte heavily panted while still filled with daze and overjoy. Her hand on top of her forehead, gathering sweat on her hand.

“Where you talking about the food, because I enjoyed my second servings.” Becky laid on her head on her shoulder, her body resting on Charlotte’s chest. Becky still catching oxygen, smirked harder than she did tonight.

“Your such a dork, honestly.” Charlotte scoffed back.

“So what, at least your marrying this dork.” Becky leaned her head just to point her thumb at herself.

“Don’t remind me. Sorry about tonight.” Charlotte apologized to Becky.

“Don’t. We knew it was going to happen. At least, I get to tap out Lacey’s military, misogynistic ass. So tonight wasn’t a total loss.” Becky leaned by her elbows to get a better view of Charlotte, her smile re-emerging.

“But that means your on Raw, leaving little old me on Smackdown. We are split up again, even if that dumb wild card rule is in place.” Charlotte frowned at the fact that she and Becky are no longer going to be on Smackdown Live together as Becky will now be residing on Raw since she’s the women’s champion.

“Maybe we can be at the top of our own divisions. Just like before.” Becky plants three butterfly kisses across Charlotte’s bare skinned collarbone, hoping to lift her mood.

“The Man owns everyone on Raw, and The Queen makes everyone bow down on Smackdown Live. Becks and Charlie rules the whole world with a iron first.”  
Charlotte spoke softly as she stares at the ceiling, hearing the sound of A.C. coming out.

“We really do run the world. Maybe Vince should let us be best friends and get along on the same page and end our feud, we can become the two women power trip. Me having the Raw Women’s title, you got the Smackdown Women’s title and a pair of women’s tag team titles on our bloody waist.” Becky trailed her fingertips on the tattoo on Charlotte’s wrist.

“I’d love it. God, I love it. Then again both women’s rosters would have our necks.” Charlotte tongue licked counter clockwise on her lips as she loved the scenario playing out in her mind.

“Yeah right, we could tear their arms and figure eight the shit out their twig legs for all we know. They don’t stand a chance.” Becky scoffed back.

“As least we are still together. And hopefully set to be Mrs. and Mrs. Fliehr-Quin.” Charlotte coos and intertwined her hands with her engagement ring with Becky’s own, kissing her knuckles with her engagement ring.

“You mean, Quin-Fliehr? I mean I did come up with the proposing to each other idea.” Becky leaned her upper body up and folded her arms.

“I proposed first, so technically my name comes first.” Charlotte tapped her cheek with a wicked smile.

“Why must everything be so competitive in our relationship?” Becky whiningly quipped back.

“But we work for a company that makes us compete, and I’m a dork. Wake up, Rebecca.” Charlotte knocked on Becky’s head like a door.

“When you wake up, maybe you won’t be happy to wake up with an arm.” Becky rubbed Charlotte’s arm, making a joking threat.

“Oh really, is that a threat.” Charlotte’s eyebrows got low and her face turns into a cool and collected demeanor.

“You call call it what it is. I call it for payback for winning a title off of me, in three minutes no less.” Becky shrugs back.

“That’s it, it’s time we settled this.” Charlotte grabbed Becky and went on top of her to proceed to deeply kiss her back.

“I can go all night.” Becky laughed through Charlotte’s kiss, even smirking back while extending the duvet to cover both Becky and Charlotte as a sort of laughs and moans are happening under the covers.

They were getting split up again but nothing, not even a predicted fortune cookie could stop the love between Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair.


End file.
